


Soft Spontaneity

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Playing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I’ve had a ring hidden in my office desk for over a month. I had to get Catarina to keep you occupied so I could go buy it.”“Sothat’swhy she suddenly agreed to go shopping with me. I haven’t convinced her to do that in years. I should’ve known,” Magnus muttered to himself, shaking his head.





	Soft Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are half as upset as I am about the show's cancellation, then you could use this. 
> 
> Remember to head to twitter and use the hashtags #SaveShadowhunters and #PickUpShadowhunters if you want to help! 
> 
> Here is my twitter, in case anyone is interested.

Magnus let out a long sigh as he lowered himself onto the couch, a smile spreading across his face as he heard the gradual increase of rain hitting the balcony. A cool breeze blew in through the open doors, and just as he was about to summon some blankets, Alec set one across his lap before laying his head down on top of it. Magnus immediately began twirling Alec’s hair between his fingers, his heart radiating fondness as he looked down at his boyfriend, who was blinking rapidly in an attempt to stay awake. **  
**

With a wave of his hand, Magnus placed a thin veil of magic across the doorway to ensure that no water would get into the loft, and then leaned back, allowing his eyes to close. Alec hummed softly from the back of his throat as Magnus kept threading his fingers through his hair, and a deep ache resonated in his chest. They were both exhausted, but they were determined to spend at least an hour together just relaxing before they went to sleep- though it seemed like Alec might not make it that long.

The power had gone out some time ago, a rare occurrence in Magnus’ building, but Alec had convinced him not to fix it with his magic. Instead, there were candles spread throughout the room, casting an intimate glow across the space. He was more comfortable than he had been in a long time. There was no imminent problem plaguing him, he only had a few clients scheduled for the next day, and the familiar warmth of Alec beside him always made him feel at home.

Alec’s breaths steadied as they sat there, soaking in each other’s company and allowing the rain to fill the silence, until Magnus was sure he was asleep. He continued playing with his hair anyway, weaving little braids into the dark strands as his mind wandered. He usually made a habit of not letting himself do that- letting his thoughts run wild. It usually ended with him getting his hopes up so high that the only option he had when all was said and done was to crash back down in a heap of broken bones and a shredded heart. It was different this time, though.

It was Alec.

And Alec was not like the others from his past. In fact, Alec was the biggest contradiction he had ever witnessed, so unbelievably sturdy in his mind and admirably soft in his heart. Shadowhunters believed emotions made them weak, that caring so much about others would always be their downfall, but Alec had never really accepted that ideal in himself even when he insisted on preaching it to others. He loved his family. He would die for them without a second thought, and he would burn down the world for them if that’s what it took, consequences be damned.

Magnus wanted to be a part of that family. He knew that he already was, in a way. They had all been through so much together that there really wasn’t any way to separate them anymore. But he wanted it to be official. He wanted to combine their names and let the whole Shadow World know that their love only made them stronger.

“Marry me,” he whispered down at Alec, imagining what it would feel like to actually say those words with a ring in his hands, to see the look on Alec’s face. 

He was so caught up in the images flashing through his mind that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Alec sighed out a dramatic, “Of  _course_.” Magnus could only watch in shock as his boyfriend sat up, his hair a complete mess and his eyes still sleepy as he gave him a mock glare and pulled the other half of the blanket onto his lap.

“Of course you would ruin my entire plan with only a week left. Why am I even surprised?” Magnus was speechless for a moment, unsure how he was supposed to react, but then he caught just a hint of a smile in Alec’s eyes and he relaxed, raising an eyebrow.

“Your plan?” he asked, tilting his head as he watched the faux frustration in Alec’s expression.

“I’ve had a ring hidden in my office desk for over a month. I had to get Catarina to keep you occupied so I could go buy it.”

“So  _that’s_  why she suddenly agreed to go shopping with me. I haven’t convinced her to do that in years. I should’ve known,” Magnus muttered to himself, shaking his head. “So what was this grand plan of yours?”

Alec met his eyes, looking much more awake than he had a moment ago, and he finally let a tiny smile curve his lips up.

“We were going to go back to Hunter’s Moon and play a round of pool, and whether or not I won I was going to pull you out into that back alleyway and get down on one knee and tell you that you’re the love of my life.” He reached forward and pressed his hand to Magnus’ cheek, scooting closer.

“I was going to tell you how happy you make me, and how every morning that I wake up beside you is a privilege that I don’t want to stop indulging in. I was going to tell you how much I love that you never magic the butter onto your toast, and that I practically have a heart attack every time you look at me because your eyes never stop shining, and that I’m never any less gone for you even when you use up all of the hot water in the shower. And I was going to lean in, just like this,” he whispered, their noses brushing as he did so, “and kiss you, because I never, ever get tired of kissing you.”

Magnus let out a quiet laugh, his throat tight and his vision blurry with tears as he urged, “And then?” He could feel Alec’s smile against the corner of his mouth, could feel his heartbeat from where he had pressed his hand to Alec’s chest.

“And  _then_ ,” Alec drawled, “I was going to hope with everything in me that you said yes.”

Magnus kissed him then, because the distance was too much, and because he could. His hands slid up into Alec’s hair, tangling his fingers in the tiny braids that he had put there, and he laughed when Alec pulled back and scrunched his nose at him.

“Did you have to braid it?” he asked, and Magnus got momentarily lost in the sincerity in his gaze. He was so beautiful, so honest. He was everything Magnus had ever wanted.

“Yes,” Magnus answered softly, and he was not referring to the braids at all.

Alec looked at him for a moment, understanding rushing to his features, and then let out a short breath. “Yeah?”

“Alexander.” Magnus shook his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds, unable to hold back the huge smile that begged to spread across his face. “I’m saying yes.”

Once again the only sound in the loft was the patter of the rain against the balcony, and Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec pressing his lips together in thought. “You’re gonna have to help me out, then.” Alec reached forward and took his hand, fiddling with his ring finger, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Magnus stood up and waved his arms then, opening up a portal and watching fondly as Alec rushed through. He was back within seconds, a box in his hand and a proud smile on his face. Before Magnus could even think to say something, Alec was down on one knee in front of him and the box was open, the ring on full display.

“Magnus, you are are the love of my life,” he began with an amused grin, but Magnus didn’t let him finish.

“Just shut up and give me the ring,” Magnus joked, hitting him lightly on the chest as he joined him on the floor. Alec didn’t hesitate to slide it onto his finger then, and they both stared at it for a moment, the events of the evening sinking in for both of them.

“We just got engaged,” Alec said, his voice full of awe, and Magnus understood completely.

“We did.”

Alec turned and leaned back against the front of the sofa, gripping Magnus’ hand in his own, and Magnus followed suit, leaning his head on his fiancé’s shoulder.

“Sorry for ruining your plan,” he murmured, and Alec laughed softly.

“My plans rarely seem to work out anyway. Maybe I should be spontaneous more often.”

“Oh really?” Magnus mused, lifting his head to look at him with a suggestive grin on his face. With a smooth swing of his leg he straddled Alec, leaning close once again. “Just how spontaneous are we talking?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” Alec answered coyly, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him into another kiss.

Magnus wasn’t a patient man, but he would spend an eternity waiting for this.


End file.
